muy pronto
by cabanillas
Summary: deidara esta muy enfadado, piensa decirle un par de cosas a itachi


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_En cursiva los pensamientos de los personajes_

Muy pronto

Estaba furioso, en realidad hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan enfadado con alguien

-¡¡¡ITACHI!!!- su voz resonó en la cueva - ¡¡DONDE ESTAS!! ¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!

No estaba en su habitación ni en ningún otro lugar de la cueva, salio fuera y no lo vio _seguramente esta en el bosque_ sin perder mas tiempo se adentro en el.

-¡¡ITA…!!- ahí estaba, sentado en una rama alta desde la que se veía y bonito paisaje, era evidente que Itachi había oído los gritos de Deidara hacia rato, pero ni siquiera se inmuto, siguió mirando el panorama sin dar muestras de haber visto ni oído nada

-¡TU! BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- _de tanto grito me esta empezando a doler la garganta, maldito Itachi esto también es su culpa_

Itachi ladeo la cabeza ligeramente -que quieres- dijo con su habitual tono calmado

-¡no te hagas el tonto! Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho, ¿es que no te cansas de humillarme?

Por primera vez Itachi miro a Deidara lanzándole una de esas miradas "made in Uchiha"

-¿por que me miras así?¡¿Por qué me miras así?!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a derribarlo de un puñetazo, como era de esperar Itachi cayo de pie con elegancia felina, ni siquiera había intentado esquivar el golpe

-se porque estas enfadado- dijo muy sereno - no fue mi intención…

-¡CALLATE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Quién te crees que eres? No necesito falsas disculpas -dijo lleno de rabia- todos dicen que eres un genio, todos te alaban, sabes lo que pienso de ti -los dos se miraron- creo que eres basura, puede que de momento me superes en la pelea, pero no vales nada, sabes porque -se acerco un poco a Itachi, Deidara hablaba con un odio y un desprecio absoluto- porque en el fondo todos te desprecian ¿Cuánto hace que te dirigen una palabra amable?¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se preocuparon por ti? No le importas a nadie, siempre e creído que todos somos amados por alguien y que a la vez todos queremos a otra persona aunque solo sea un poco, nunca pensé que encontraría la excepción, eres un cero a la izquierda para todos, si no te necesitaran para pelear ni siquiera se acercarían a ti.

Ambos estaban solo a unos pasos de distancia y Itachi podía ver con toda claridad el desprecio en los azules ojos de Deidara.

-bueno quizá esté equivocado -dijo sonriendo cruelmente- creo que le importas mucho a tu hermanito, te acuerdas de el ¿verdad? Le arruinaste la vida y ni siquiera te inmutaste, si no me equivoco Sasuke te anda buscando como loco para matarte, te odia, ese es el único sentimiento que suscitas en la gente -hizo una pausa- como pudiste hacer eso si solo eres un niño, entonces ya estabas podrido, eres repugnante siempre lo has sido, supongo que no debes tener corazón, estas vacío por dentro, alguien que ha hecho lo que tu y que vive sin remordimientos no puede ser normal.

-tu no me conoces- dijo Itachi secamente

-pero veo como actúas, no tienes piedad, no disfrutas con nada, eres como una maquina que lo hace todo bien porque esta programada para ello pero como todas las maquina no estas capacitado para sentir ni para disfrutar, no puedes querer a nadie y por eso nadie te quiere.

-somos Akatsukis, no tenemos senti…

-una persona tiene sentimientos y motivaciones, dudo que tu hallas tenido alguna de estas dos cosas, no puedes ser humano.

Deidara le dio la espalda, seguía enfadado con Itachi pero no quería pelear, era consciente de que perdería, además si quería vengarse solo tenia que quemar la cama del Uchiha o algo por el estilo.

-ya estoy arto de ti -dijo alejándose de Itachi- sabes deberías dar gracias por no tener sentimientos -se detuvo pensativo- alguien que ha hecho tantas cosas para ser odiado y que no es querido ni admirado por nadie debe de sentirse muy solo, quizá creas que no pero tu vida es miserable y vacía, tu existencia carece de significado, ojala tuvieras sentimientos así podrías saber lo que es la tristeza, se que serias muy infeliz con esa vida tan miserable y aburrida que llevas -siguió caminado- y nada me gustaría mas que verte sufrir.

Itachi se quedo mirando como se marchaba Deidara y cuando se hubo perdido de vista volvió a la rama del árbol, Itachi sabia muy bien que todos le tenia cierto miedo pero ninguno le apreciaba, ni siquiera Kisame, como iba la gente a llegar a sentir algo por alguien que ya era un asesino cruel siendo un niño, notaba las miradas de la gente en su espalda, los susurros cuando alguien le reconocía "¡es el! el traidor Uchiha" "ese asesino, ojala estuviera muerto" a Itachi esas palabras se le clavaban como puñales en el corazón , era normal que pensaran eso, era comprensible, ellos no conocían su historia ni nadie la conocería nunca _tu siempre serás ese asesino repugnante que huyó de su aldea _pensó deprimido _si tengo que pasar a la historia como un ser despreciable lo haré, no tiene que importarme, yo solo quiero que Sasuke este bien _se froto los ojos, de repente le dolía mucho la cabeza, trato de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento pero una frase le venia a la cabeza "Sasuke te anda buscando como loco para matarte, te odia" Itachi suspiro, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan mal, siempre intentaba no pensar en eso pero todos los días los recuerdo acababan atormentándolo, casi todas las noches tenia pesadillas, quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salían de sus ojos, quizá se le habían agotado.

Las palabras de Deidara le habían hecho mas daño que cualquier golpe, el rubio tenia razón, Itachi era muy desgraciado _ojala me encuentres pronto Sasuke y acabes con esto de una vez _no pasaba un día sin que Itachi no deseara la muerte, estaba arto de tanto sufrimiento, muy pronto su deseo seria concedido, por fin podría descansar.

fin


End file.
